warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge
Hi, cool das du hier bist! Habe meine Diskussions-Seite erneuert da ich mich auch ziemlich verändert habe. Du kannst hier alles hinschreiben <3 Begrüßung Hallo meine liebe Leopardenschwinge! Ich nenn dich mal Leo wenn das ok ist. Da du schon Seiten erstellt habe, werde ich dir sowas wie Regeln nicht verlinken, da du dich ja schon auskennst. Ich wünsche dir trotzdem noch eine wunderschöne Zeit im Wiki. Bei Fragen kannst du dich jederzeit an mich oder einen Admin wenden. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß und Kreativität! In Liebe, deine 11:07, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Bild thumbSo, das Bild ist schon mal fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 17:16, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC) thumb|leftSo, hier ist das nächste Bild. Ich hoffe das Fleckenmuster stimmt so... Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 15:45, 11. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Danke Hi Loepardenschwinge, danke dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, '(mein erstes Kommi (Yay xD)). Ich bemühe mich bald weiter zu schreiben. LG Funkentänzer Hi noch mal Hi, Leopardenschwinge, darf ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken? Und willst du meine Freundin sein? GLG Funkentänzer Also doch? Zuerst: Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass Fandom von sich aus keine IP Adressen überprüft, das können lokale Admins machen. Wie ich aber sehe, hat sich das Doppel Account-gehabe jetzt erledigt, da du ja zugibst, doch Schneefrost zu sein. Dankeschön dafür. thumb|364px|Tadaa.Lg ''Blocki Wabalabadabdaaaab!' 40px'' Re Okay, wenn du meinst. Wenn du das Problem geklärt hast, ist es ja gut. (Genau sowas ist übrigens der Grund dafür, weshalb man niemandem sein Passwort verrät.) Nur um es mal gesagt zu haben, es geht nicht darum, irgendwelche Leute bloß zustellen oder zu bestrafen. Lg Blocki Wabalabadabdaaaab!'' 40px'' Hey ;) Ich finde es sehr nett was du unter meine Wiki-Beiträge geschrieben hast. Darf ich dich Leo nennen? Mich interessiert was du in deiner Begrüßung schrieben hast. Was hat es damit und mit dieser Schneefrost auf sich? The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 18:21, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Na klar können wir das machen^^ Wie wäre es mit morgen Abend? So gegen 18.00? Und ja, du kannst mich gerne so nennen ^^ The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 19:12, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ok Ok, ist auch ok ^^ The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 19:25, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Fertig Ich bin fertig mit deinem Bild, allerding ist es nur eine Idee, du kannst mir gerne änderungswünsche schicken ^^ Ich bin leider eine Niete im zeichnen von Streifen, ich hoffe es ist aber schon annähernd gut^^ left The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 18:04, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Gern Danke *-*. Also wie gesagt, wenn du noch einen überarbeitungswunsch hast dann sag bescheid. The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 19:02, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Bild :3 thumbSo, hier ist das Bild.^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so. Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 12:25, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Re Böser Pc, frisst einfach das c weg. ;-; Naja, vielleicht kann man die Rechtschreibkorrektur irgendwie abschalten, wenn nicht ist auch nicht so schlimm.^^ Freut mich, dass dir das Bild gefällt. :3 Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 15:27, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Hey^^ Wie gehts dir? The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 11:07, 22. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Die erste Botschaft Hi Leo, hier ist unser 1. Probecover. Ist das okay: LG Funkentänzer thumb Story Cover Hier das überarbeitete Cover. Besser? thumb Klar Könnte es aber ein bisschen mehr wie meins Aussehen, also mit großer Kopf und darunter eine Landschaft, wo auf jeden Fall unsere Charaktere drauf sein sollten. Alles ist dir überlassen, aber ich würde es halt so machen und noch Warrior Cats und Boten der Sterne dazu schreiben. Oder warte, wir nehmen einfach beide Cover. Viele Geschichten hier haben zwei verschiedene Cover, tun wir doch einfach beide rein. LG Funke Schön <3 Das Cover ist richtig schön. Nur dass der Kater etwas zu voll getupft ist XD Aber das macht nichts, das wird dann halt so wie sein alternatives Aussehen^^ Und das Aussehen von Tüpfelschnee gefällt mir total. Also heist jetzt die Story Schmerz der Seele?^^ Lg, deine 05:41, 6. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 Also gut^^ Könntest du es dann wieder zu Zorn der Liebe verändern? Ich denke, dass dieser Name doch irgendwie besser zur Story passt oder? Lg, deine 12:50, 6. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 Siggi Hier ist deine Siggi: Um sie benutzen zu können muss du in deine Benutzereinstellungen zur Signatur gehen, dann musst du in das Feld "Angepasste Signatur" einfach ohne [[ eingeben und "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ankreutzen. Dann benutzt du die Siggi durch vier mal ~. Lg, deine 14:02, 6. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 Erstes Kapitel Hier ist ein mögliches erstes Kapitel für unsere Story. Sag, ob es gut ist!!! Mondjunges tänzelte aufgeregt vor seiner Mutter Farnblüte auf und ab. Heute war der Tag. Bei Sonnenhoch würden er und sein Bruder Windjunges endlich Schüler sein. Windjunges trottete in die Kinderstube, sein Blick war verschleiert. XXX (such du einen Namen aus), seine beste Freundin war erkältet, weshalb sie keine Schülerin werden konnte. Ein Schatten verdunkelte den Bau und ein grauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten und eisigen blauen Augen betrat den Bau. Er würdigte Farnblüte keines Blickes, sondern fauchte Mond- und Windjunges nur an. „Geht mir aus dem Weg!“ Erschrocken sprangen die Brüder zur Seite. Schützend wickelte Farnblüte den Schwanz um ihre Jungen. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Nachthauch. Sie trifft keine Schuld.“ Der Heiler des WindClans wirbelte herum und knurrte: „Nein, sie haben nichts getan. Durch sie habe ich nur das Gesetz der Heiler und du das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen. Und ist das nicht genug, haben sie auch noch fatale Behinderungen!“ Jetzt sprang Windjunges vor und öffnete das Maul, doch kein Wort kam heraus. Windjunges kniff sein eines Auge zusammen und augenblicklich wurde es stockdunkel. Er verfluchte sein rechtes Auge, das Auge, auf dem er blind war. Wegen ihm hasste ihn sein Vater. Nachthauch war ohnehin nicht sonderlich begeistert, als Farnblüte seine Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte, doch als Falkenflug festgestellt hatte, dass Windjunges stumm und Mondjunges auf einem Auge blind war, hasste er die Brüder aus den tiefsten Tiefen seines Herzens. Mondjunges konnte nicht begreifen, warum Farnblüte in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Nachthauch sagte immer wieder, dass es nicht nur an den Behinderungen lag, sondern auch daran, wie unglaublich hässlich Mondjunges und Windjunges seien. Mondjunges war ganz schwarz, nur unter seinem blinden Auge war eine weiße Mondsichel abgebildet. Außerdem waren seine Augen schneeweiß, obwohl er nur auf einem blind war. Windjunges war golden getigert, nur sein Gesicht war braun und ein weißer Strich zog sich über seine Nase. Mondjunges fragte sich ehrlich, was daran so hässlich sein sollte. Farnblüte liebte ihre Jungen, doch anscheinend doch nicht so dolle, wie Rosenteich ihre Töchter Hasenjunges und Blütenjunges. Mondjunges hatte seine Mutter dabei belauscht, wie sie zu Sonnenstrahl gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie sich Töchter gewünscht hatte. Mondjunges versuchte, dies zu verdrängen, meistens gelang ihm das sehr gut. Endlich war es so weit: die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt. Hasenstern (wer soll Anführer sein?) sprang auf den Baumstamm, der direkt neben seinem Bau lag. „Alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, Beute zu machen, fordere ich auf, sich hier unter dem Baumstamm zu einem Clantreffen zu versammeln!“, jaulte er und Farnblüte schob ihre Söhne aus der Kinderstube. „Heute ist ein guter Tag für den WindClan“, verkündete er Anführer. „Wir werden neue Schüler bekommen. Windjunges, tritt vor.“ Der stumme Kater tappte zu Hasenstern. „Bis zu seiner Ernennung zum Krieger wird dieser Kater Windpfote heißen. Blitzschatten (hab ich jetzt mal so erfunden, du musst den Namen einfach ändern, wenn es dir nicht gefällt), Grasbart hat dich gut ausgebildet. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du alle deine Fähigkeiten an Windpfote weitergibst.“ Der schwarze Kater nickte stolz und tauschte mit seinem Schüler den Nasengruß. Dann sprach Hasenstern: „Mondjunges, tritt vor. Von diesem Tag an, bis er sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird dieser Schüler Mondpfote heißen. Nebelfluch, du hast dir deinen ersten Schüler verdient. Unterweise ihn in Treue, Jagdgeschick und Kampftechniken, damit aus ihm ein guter Krieger wird.“ Aufgeregt stolperte Mondpfote auf die weiße Kriegerin mit den grauen Sprenkeln zu. Diese berührte ihre Nase mit der Seinen und schickte ihn dann zu seinem Bruder. „Windpfote, Mondpfote, Windpfote, Mondpfote!“, rief der Clan, während Nachthauch nicht in die Rufe miteinstimmte. Doch das war Mondpfote jetzt einfach nur egal. Kapitel Cool LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e''o]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you'']]! Passt Ja klar, kann ich machen, aber ich finde das 2. Kapi ist schon lang genug. Ich schreibe einfach das dritte, ja? Lg Funke ? Kannst du kurz in den Chat kommen? Leo... Hi Leo, ich bins, Funke. Also, eigentlich hatte ih gedacht, dass Falkenflug als Ältester noch lebt, ''oder ''das Nachthauch eine Schülerin hat. Ich arbeite gerade am 4. Kapitel, und da wäre es gut, wenn es eine zweite Heilerkatze gäbe. LG Funki Re.: !Wichtig! Zu allererst: Doppelaccounts sind an sich nicht verboten, solange man nicht vorgibt, verschiedene Personen zu sein.In diesem Wiki hier sind sie zwar unerwünscht , das wars aber auch. Ich habe ihr nichts erlaubt und denke auch nicht, dass ich das sozusagen "darf". Desweiteren kann ich keine IP Adressen usw. überprüfen, weshalb du damit nochmal mit einem Admin gehen solltest. Ich kann und werde sie trotzdem nochmal im Chat darauf ansprechen. Achja, noch ein Tipp: Wenn das nächste Mal was is, versuche mal eine Zusammenfassung als Titel zu nehmen und nicht "!Wichtig!". Wenn du nämlich "Verdacht auf Doppelaccount XY" schreibst, weiß ich gleich worums geht :3 Naja, danke fürs Bescheid geben und tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht wirklich helfen kann. Lg ''Blocki TRI TRA TRULALA' 40px'' Nun.... Nun, eigentlich war die Story so gedacht, dass sie für meine Freunde bzw. für die, die da ein Charakter der Story werden wollen gewidmet sein soll und das ein Neuanfang von Liebe und Freundschaft und der Story Mondfeders Suche sein soll, da ich mit diesen beiden Storys nicht zufrieden war. Ich wollte halt dann eben daraus eine kurze Geschichte machen und sie schnell wie möglichst mal fertig bekommen, da ich nen haufen voller Pfote von Storys habe. Wenn du möchtest kannst du ein Charakter der Story werden, aber mitschreiben..., na ja, normalerweise lehne ich so ein Angebot nicht ab, aber seitdem Schulbeginn ist und Stress, Aufgaben, Test, Lärm in der Schule (bekomme davon öfters hölische Kopfschmerzen) habe ich entschieden sie alleine zu schreiben. Ich hoffe du bist nicht entäuscht, sobald wir aber Zorn der Liebe fertig haben, können wir aufjedenfall noch eine weitere Story schreiben. Und wenn du möchtest kannst du auch den Prolog bei Zorn der Liebe schreiben, denn da bin ich nicht besonders gut drauf ;) Lg, deine 13:55, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo, könntest du zwischen jetzt und acht Uhr in den Chat kommen? LG Funki ok Alles gut LG Funke Sorry Hey Leo. Tut mir leid dass ich so getan habe als wären Sternenschnee und ich nicht ein und die selbe Person. LG Funkentänzer PS: du bekommst später noch ein kleines Geschenk Geschenk Hi Leo, ich habe dir ein Geschenk versprochen und hier ist es: Windpfote/ Windflügel. Er ist nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu, aber ich hoffe es stört nicht. GLG thumbFunke; ich hab dich lieb, Leo!!! Heyy Hey, hier ist ein möglicher Teil für ein neues Kapitel: Als Mondpfote unsanft in die Seite gestoßen wurde, wachte er auf. Das hellgraue Gesicht von Sturmfang tauchte vor ihm auf. „Ah, gut, du bist wach!“, knurrte die Heilerschülerin zufrieden. Verwirrt hob Mondpfote den Kopf und erblickte Windpfote direkt neben ihm. Auch er regte sich langsam. Sturmfang sprang aus dem Heilerbau und rief: „Sie sind aufgewacht!“ Sofort stürzte Farnblüte in den Bau und leckte ihre Jungen heftig ab. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr lebt! Ich verdanke Sturmfang euer Leben. Sie konnte die tödlichen Schläge von Donnergrollen und Kaninchenfell abfangen. Dann hat sie den Clan angeschrien, dass man keinen einfach so tötet, wenn er noch nichts getan hat. Sie hat so lange rumgezetert, und sogar gedroht, den anderen Clans davon zu erzählen, wenn die Krieger euch töten, bis Hasenstern schließlich nachgegeben hat. Nebelfluch und Sturmfang haben euch dann direkt in den Heilerbau getragen, wo ihr jetzt seit zwei Tagen liegt. Nachthauch hatte keine Lust, sich um euch zu kümmern, deshalb musste Sturmfang euch alleine betreuen. Sie durfte auch nicht die Kräuter aus dem Bau nehmen, sondern musste neue suchen. Dabei habe ich ihr geholfen. Und jetzt seid ihr wach, den SternenClan sei Dank!“ Schwankend stemmte Windpfote sich auf die Pfoten. „Was ist mit Plätscherpfote?“, fragte er besorgt. „Sturmfang ist rechtzeitig eingeschritten, sodass ihr nichts passiert ist. Allerdings muss sie außerhalb des Lagers schlafen, mit zwei Krieger die sie bewachen. Sie darf ohne Eskorte nicht durch das Lager gehen, darf nicht alleine Essen und nicht mehr das Lager verlassen. Es ist schrecklich. Und euch blüht das gleiche“, antwortete Farnblüte und die Brüder schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft. Und schon stapften Seekralle und Blattschweif in den Bau und knurrten: „Wir sollen sie holen und zu Plätscherpfote bringen. Schützend stellte Farnblüte sich vor ihre Jungen. Sturmfang kam in den Bau. „Sie sind noch nicht bereit. Ihre Verletzungen sind zu stark“, fauchte sie, doch Blattschweif stieß Farnblüte einfach beiseite. „Es ist der Befehl von Hasenstern!“ Wütend zog Sturmfang den Krieger die Krallen über die Ohren. „Und das Wort des Heilers steht über dem des Anführers, ihr Hohlpelze!“, schrie sie. Eine Stimme von hinten schnurrte seidenweich: „Tja, meine liebe Sturmfang, du bist leider nicht die Heilerin.“ Nachthauch betrat den Bau und lächelte böse. „Du bist nur die Heilerschülerin, ich bin der volle Heiler, seit Falkenflug letzten Mond gestorben ist. Waren sowieso viel zu viele Heiler, man konnte gar nicht mehr atmen. Naja, ich befehle dir, geh aus dem Weg und lass diese Kater ihrer gerechten Strafe entgegentreten.“ „Strafe für was?“, jammerte Farnblüte, die sich wieder erhoben hatte. „Ich habe dich einst so geliebt, Nachthauch, wie kannst du mir das nur antun. Unsere Jungen haben nichts getan!“ „Jetzt reicht es!“, fauchte Seekralle und packte Mondpfote unsanft am Nackenfell. Blattschweif tat es ihm mit Windpfote gleich und die Kater zerrten die Schüler nach draußen. Dort warteten Weidenherz und Stachelbeerhalm, beide mit Entsetzen und Kummer in den Augen. Mondpfote wusste, dass die Kätzinnen es nicht gerecht fanden, wie die Geschwister behandelt wurden. Stachelbeerhalm und Weidenherz waren ja selbst Wurfgeschwister. Plätscherpfote wurde von Krähenfeder und Sonnenstrahl grob zu Mondpfote und Windpfote gestoßen. Zornig knurrte Windpfote, doch er unternahm nichts. Da riss Mondpfote der Geduldsfaden und er stürzte sich mit Kriegsgeheul auf Blattschweif, der taumelnd zurückwich und zu Boden fiel. Jetzt griffen auch Windpfote und Plätscherpfote die umliegenden Krieger an. Mit einem gewaltigen Heulen gebot Hasenstern Ruhe. „Mondpfote, Windpfote, Plätscherpfote!“, fauchte er erbost. „Ihr seid noch am Leben und im Clan, da ihr noch nichts getan habt. Jetzt habt ihr euch eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht, weshalb ich euch jetzt verbannen werde. Jeder, der euch morgen auf unserem Territorium sichtet, hat meine Erlaubnis, euch zu töten!“ Ungläubig riss Mondpfote die Augen auf. Nachthauch knurrte zufrieden, und schnippte mit dem Schwanz, um die Schüler aus dem Lager zu schicken. „Haltet ein!“, rief plötzlich eine helle Stimme, und mitten in der Senke erschienen zwei Katzen. Eine weiße Kätzin mit schwarz gesprenkelten Beinen und schwarz gesprenkeltem Kopf und XXXXX (ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er aussieht ;P). Beide Katzen hatten Sterne im Fell, die hell funkelten. Die Kätzin neigte den Kopf vor Hasenstern. XD Naja, wir würden von Nachthauch beschuldigt, sind im SternenClan aufgewacht. Haben mit Mordklaue und Todesflüstern geredet und sind dann in Sturmfangs Bau aufgewacht. Du müsstest nur noch den Namen von Splitterwinds und Fetzenschweifs Jungem einfügen das von Kreischseele und Whip heißt ja Blütenregen. LG Funke Puh... Ziemlich lang LG Funke Wir auch Ja, ich hab auch Ferien, seit Freitag. Du ich bräuchte noch Charaktere für den AschenClan aus Schmerzende Seele. LG Funkentänzer Hellow Hey hey lange nicht gesehen. Ich wollte fragen ob ich dich Siipi nennen darf, das heißt auf Finnisch nämlich Schwinge ^^ LG Funki 'Dein Profil' Hallo liebe Leopardenschwinge. Ich habe nur flüchtig von Schneefrosts Dilema mitbekommen und bedauere es sehr, dass du diese Erfahrungen machen musstest. Ebenfalls ersuche ich dich, dein Passwort am besten nur für dich zu behalten, so kann soetwas in Zukunft nicht wieder passieren. Ich glaube du weißt selber wie falsch sich Leute darstellen können und ich will nur das Beste für dich, auch wenn ich deine Präsenz eher flüchtig wahrgenommen habe. Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß, lass dich von sowas nicht runterziehen und genieße die Zeit hier im Wiki. Sollte sowas aber wieder Vorkommen, kannst du dich jederzeit an mich oder einen Admin wenden. Wir haben immer ein offenes Ohr für die User. Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten. 23:24, 11. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Hallöchen ^^ Nett von dir mich zu begrüßen, und auch deine anderen Angebote,Vielen Dank! Ich habe mich sehr über deine Nachricht gefreut! Und ja ich würde vielleicht auch gerne einmal was mit dir machen :). LG Regenträumer --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 20:08, 8. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Heyyy Leopardenschwinge, Ich habe mich wirklich sehr über deine Diskussion gefreut, es nur noch nicht geschafft zu antworten... Ich finde deine Geschichten Mega( das heißt bei mir so was wie: Ich finde deine Geschichten richtig cool��) und ich weiß deinen Einfallsreichtum auch zu schätzen( Warum so förmlich, Winterstern��) Auf jeden Fall würde ich gerne deine Freundin sein. Ich hoffe du antwortest�� LG Winterstern�� PS: Danke für den Hinweis zum Siggi! Hey Leopardenschwinge Ich würde gerne eine Geschichte mit dir schreiben, aber sollten wir nicht erstmal besprechen, um was es in der Geschichte gehen soll? Es würde mir erheblich leichter fallen, wenn ich so ein bisschen was über den Inhalt verstehe�� Wenn du Ideen zu einer Geschichte hast schreib mir ruhig�� Ich würde mich sehr freuen LG Winterstern PS: Klar, du kannst mich gerne so nennen! Nein nicht ganz, aber wir können auch erst Einmal die Personen und Clans besprechen. Ich würde gerne den HeideClan in die Geschichte mit einbringen. Ich finde den Namen irgendwie schön ( frag nicht�� ). Aber wir können ja nochmal darüber nachdenken und uns morgen austauschen. Aber wenn du jetzt schon Ideen hast. Lass hören�� LG Winterstern PS: kann ich dich Leo nennen? Leopardenschwinge ist sooo lang�� Geschichte Heyyy Leopardenschwinge! Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen! Davor hätte ich noch eine Frage: Soll es sich nur um einen Clan handeln oder um mehrere Clans? Wie viele dann? Also ich hatte die Idee, dass zwei Hauskätzchen( also wir) einen der Clans beitreten! (Also ein bisschen so etwas wie die erste Staffel von Warrior cats) Dann wir jedem der beiden eine Prophezeiung geschickt. Welche können wir ja noch entscheiden. Das war nur so eine grobe Idee und ich wäre sehr offen für deine Vorschläge. LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 17:22, 10. Jan. 2018 (UTC) (Winterstern��) Gute Idee! Hey Leo Ich finde deine Idee genial. Ich fände den Namen „Stamm der glänzenden Sonne“ passend für den anderen Stamm! Sollen die Katzen wie bei Warrior cats Endungssilben Haben( z.B: Blumenjunges, Blumenpfote, Blumenherz und Blumenstern) oder wie bei den Stamm Katzen( Flug der schwarzen Krähe= bleibt für immer so, bis zum Sager der Spitzen Steine kp ob das so heißt��)? Auf jedenfall finde ich das mit den Stämmen gut. Ich glaube, meine Katze wird Sonne heißen. Oh mir fällt gerade was ein: Die beiden Katzen kommen gemeinsam zu dem einen Stamm, aber nach einiger Zeit will eine der Katzen zu dem anderen Stamm ... Ist mir gerade so eingefallen. Aber egal, wollen wir uns gegenseitig die Hierachie schicken, so wie wir uns sie vorstellen? LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 19:32, 10. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Winterstern�� Hierachie Heyy Leo Hier ist die Hierachie wie ich sie mir ungefähr vorstelle: Stamm der Fallenden Feder Anführer Sager von den Höhlen Felsen(ich würde nicht gerne das gleiche nehmen)- dunkelbrauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten Zweiter Anführer Krächzen der Krähe- schwarze Kätzin mit weißen Flecken an der Flanke Krieger(Höhlenwächter) Schwingung des Wassers- dunkelgraue Kätzin Mentorin von Glänzen- graue Kätzin (wird als Krieger Glänzen der Sonne heißen) Sprung des Fisches- schwarzer Kater Licht der untergehenden Sonne- sandfarbene Kätzin mit roter Tigerung an den Pfoten Mentorin von'Wasser'- (keine Ahnung wie sie/er für dich aussieht)graue Kätzin mit weichem Fell an der Brust und dunkelblauen Augen (wie sie am Ende vielleicht heißen wird: Wasser des großen Sees) Krieger(Beutejäger) Flug des Schmetterlings '- silbriger Kater Mentor von'Licht- schwarzer Kater mit grauen Pfoten (wird am Ende Licht des frühen Morgens heißen Kralle der Dohle- weißer Kater Mentor von Sonne- rote Kätzin mit leuchtenden Augen ( wird am Ende Sonne des Vogels heißen) Also so ungefähr stelle ich mir das vor Natürlich gibt es auch Königinnen und Älteste... Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 13:18, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Fragen und Vorschläge Heyyy Leopardenschwinge Ich finde die Idee mit dem Späher gut. Meine Katze wird glaube ich Blatt heißen. Wie soll die Geschichte denn heißen? Ich fände Zerrissene Herzen gut, weil die Katzen ja hin und her gerissen sind, in welchen Stamm sie gehen sollen.Wollen wir uns auch mit der Hierachie abwechseln? Zum Beispiel du machst den Stamm der fallenden Feder und ich den der Glänzenden Sonne. Schreib einfach wenn du Ideen oder fragen hast, dann können wir uns nämlich nochmal austauschen. LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 19:09, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Cool :D Ok das hört sich gut an. Soll ich die Geschichte schonmal erstellen und wir schicken uns die Hierachie damit wir beide nochmal rübergucken können? Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 19:37, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Falsche Wahrheit Ok, die Seite ist erstellt. Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 21:14, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Cover Willst du das Cover machen oder soll ich es machen? Ehrlich gesagt es ist mir egal. Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 21:16, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :D Heyy Leo, Wir können es auch so machen, dass wir beide die Hierachie schon mal in die Geschichte einstellen und wenn wir wollen die des anderen nochmal überarbeiten? Das wäre glaube ich einfacher, als das ganze hin und her zu schicken.�� LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 11:18, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Winterstern�� Siggii :D Moinl! Smiley hier! Aber Name und Spruch möchtest du gerne behalten? :) Dann schreib mir am besten, welche Farben du etwa willst - und mit Farbverlauf? Für das Bild bräuchte ich einen Link zu dem Bild das du gerne drinhaben möchtest, also lads am besten hier hoch :) Liebe Grüße! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i''''s'c'l'ღ's''''u'r'e'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 14:49, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Stamm der glänzenden Sonne Heyy ich bin’s nochmal. Ich will dich ja nicht nerven, aber ich stelle schon mal die Hierachie des Stammes der glänzenden Sonne in die Geschichte ein, ok? LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''W'i'n''''t'e'r''''b'l'ü''''t'e'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume nicht ''de'in ''''Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 18:56, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) PS: Yeah, habe nach einiger Zeit meinen Siggi!